


The Satyr Prince

by alastaircampbell86



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Kaldorei - Freeform, M/M, Satyr, Venthyr, WIP, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastaircampbell86/pseuds/alastaircampbell86
Summary: A young child taken from his parents at birth, raised as the prince of a Vampiric House. Locked away from the world, he learns to find his way amongst others before his life is changed forever. He must now face life and learn to fit in again before his mind dwindles away into madness.This is a complete and utter WIP. There may be grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm uploading here as an extra back up in case Google Docs goes down at any point!
Relationships: Xalaeth von Krolock/Syreath Starseeker





	1. A Baby's Birth

It was a quiet night, the moon hanging high and proud in the sky. Stars illuminated the treetops of the docile forest, the pitter patter of small animals. Owls hooted softly, deer huddled together to hide away until dawn. Bats beat their wings lightly as they hunted for the smallest of insects buzzing around. All life was still, calm, as it should be. Well, all but one, deep within a barrow, beneath the grounds of Val’sharah a scream echoed through the forest. “Xelthil you get over here now… You did this to me-AHH!” A young voice screamed, her body panting heavily through pain. The young elf, a mother to be, labour had begun…

“I don’t know what you want me to do beloved! Shall we get a Priestess or a Druid-”  
“YOU ARE A DRUID! HELP ME!” She yelled as she grasped at her fiance's hand, “Elune help me, if I knew you would turn out so useless in the time I needed you most I would never have said yes! Ahhh!” Xelthil held her tight, his mind panic struck inhibited his reliability, softly he chanted a prayer, his hand glowing in a soothing green light. Gently, he rested his hand upon his beloved’s stomach. Serilene relaxed ever so slightly, as she loosened her grip on Xelthil’s hand. “T-thank you…” She muttered, “Xelthil… I can’t not in here… We must head outside.* She gasped, “To the moonwell… Elune’s blessing.” Her fiance nodded and gently lifted his lover in his arms. “Of course, Surfal…”

Carefully he carried her, her body cradled in his arms, the Archdruid cautiously stepped over each exposed root, every upturned stone, all while trying to keep his beloved calm and comfortable. He knew the Moonwell was a trek away, he began praying to Cenarius that they would make it in time. The forest hushed as Serilene began to pant again, her body shook in agony, her stomach and lower body wracking with cramping, her long robe soaked from her water breaking. “Xelthil… Hurry…” She said, her eyes watering. “He’s coming…” 

Xelthil began to run, his feet trudging through the forest foliage, wild deer and game ran by his side, Cenarius was with him, winds began to howl behind him, so was Aviana. Finally, he saw the clearing, his fiancee in his arms, “Go on… place me in the waters…” The Archdruid nodded, submerging her in the cool, blessed well. Seriline exhaled softly, in the Moonwell, all pain had faded away. 

A cold breeze rushed past the Archdruid making his hairs stand up on end. He looked around seeing nothing, “Beloved… Did you feel that…?” He stammered as his voice shook with fear, “Feel what…” She replied with a grunt, “Never mind that… Come here! H-he’s almost here!” Xelthil ran to the moonwell, walking through the cool waters, she was right. He fell to his knees, “Alright, one more push, beloved, one more push!” Seriline pushed as hard as she could, a scream filled the air, even the healing properties of the well couldn’t stop the pain fully. “H-here he is…” Xelthil said as he brought the crying baby to her. Something caught his eye, hanging from the post, a giant bat…? The baby screamed loudly as his mother took him, “H-hey… shh, shh.. It’s okay, mommy’s got you.” 

The infant opened his eyes, ignoring his mother’s gaze. Instead his eyes met the bats. He stopped crying, a little giggle sung from his lips. The bat cautiously approached, making a litte chitter and screech. The boy opened his arms to him, his fingers wiggling towards him. “Seriliene… Be careful, I-I’ve never seen a bat that big…” She looked towards him with a glare, “Oh hush, he seems friendly.” Cautiously, the red eyed bat inched closer, taking the infant in his wing, “Oh, how cute…” It said as its body engulfed in a black mist, “They’re so precious when they are young, don’t you think?” The mist cleared, leaving an elf, tall and fair skinned, eyes redder than blood. Large fangs protruded his lips as he grinned. “It is a deep shame…”  
“W-what is…” Seriliene’s voice shook.  
“That you won’t be around to see him grow.” 

In a blink of an eye, the elf wrapped himself around her throat, his large teeth sinking into her neck, “Get off her you heinous beast!” Xelthil roared as he ran towards him. The Venthyr glared towards him, his eyes fixated on the other males. “Ah-ah-ah…” He demanded, shaking his clawed finger at him. The Archdruid found himself unable to move. “W-What have you done to me… Why can’t I…”  
“Oh hush.” He snapped, “You are most persistent. I hope the boy turns out to be nothing like you, I despise your type.” Xelthil looked on in horror, what could he mean… was he, planning on stealing his son? “No! I won’t let you have him!” He snapped coaxing a loud screeching laugh from the elf. “And what do you suppose you will do about it? Look at you, you cannot move, you’ve let your wife die. You’re a fool, so much so, I won’t waste my time with you, my children may feast as well tonight.” The vampiric elf rose from behind his beloved, her body pale and limp as it fell to one side, her face painted with fear, the last thing she felt as her life was sucked away.

“I bid you adieu.” The elf retorted with a snark before letting out a screech, “Come my children, feast, devour! I have… other more important things to take care of now.” Slowly he rocked the new born in his arms, quietly shushing him as they disappeared into the dead of the night. 

Loud screams echoed through the forest, the screech of bats flocking helpless prey, mercilessly ripping it apart, their claws and teeth flaying flesh like a knife through butter. When the screaming stopped, the forest hushed… a mournful silence. Two beloved beings lost and an infant stolen by the night.


	2. Count Valmis von Krolock

The Venthyr clutched onto the child, a frail finger gently caressing the newborn’s delicate skin. “So fragile…” He murmured softly, his old, dead heart warming, Gently, he pressed the boy to his chest, close enough to feel the small heart of his beating. The Venthyr closed his eyes, it had been a millennia since he felt the warmth of life against him, but also… that thirst, the insatiable hunger. Life but a few moments old, so pure, so… No. No, he couldn’t, this boy… How could he help him, something so small couldn’t even wet his throat let alone quench a thirst. The ancient Venthyr shook his head, slowly he reopened his eyes and looked down at the child, “I will be your father now, little one…” a small click ringing from his lips. “My Prince… Hmm, what name shall you have?”   
He continued to walk, a large black gate in his path, his mind still caught on a name for the boy. The Venthyr lost himself in thought, Sentheas? Bah, horrible name, Pytherion, absolutely not, Sytheral, for a nobel? Preposterous. Xalaeth… Hmm. Yes… Xalaeth. A small hand ran through his beard, accompanied by a small giggle and blabber from the infant, he was awake again. “Oh my… Good morning Little Prince, I have thought of a name for you…” He hushed his voice as he bounced him a little, the boy giggled and looked at him. “You will be known as Xalaeth! Yes, a proud name, Xalaeth von Krolock!” The Venthyr called with a screeching laugh. “My son… My dear, beautiful son. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe... from all harm. No one will harm you, ever.” The Venthyr pressed the boy's forehead against his own, a loving smile cracking on his lips.

The pair exited through the gate, a large castle loomed in the distance, the sky was dark and foreboding, the only light was the large moon illuminating the sky. The castle was as ancient as the Venthyr, it’s large, worn spires reached into the night’s sky. Large bats circulated the castle, like flies around rotten meat. “We are almost home, Princeling. We must get you clothed and warm, mustn't we?” Xalaeth blabbered softly, his big blue eyes shutting a little bit again, the poor thing was tired. The Venthyr chuckled and continued on his way. The courtyard was huge, a large staircase leading up to a large, engraved door. The Lord struck the golden door knocker three times before a smaller, thinner Venthyr answered. “Count Valmis, you have returned… We have captured some cattle for our feast tonight.”  
“Yes, yes, that’s all very well. But, I have other plans at this present time.” He retorted with a hiss.   
“Of course, mi’lord, but what about the-”  
“But, nothing! Be away with you!”


End file.
